1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure and a panel device therewith, and more particularly, to a frame structure for fixing panels with different sizes and a panel device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of technology, an All-In-On computer has been gradually implemented in most people's daily life for dealing with documenting affairs, playing films, playing video games and so on. In process of manufacture, the All-In-On computer needs different panel modules with different sizes to yield to a vendor's ability, product specification and so on. Accordingly, it needs different frame structures with corresponding sizes for fixing the aforesaid panel modules with different sizes. Practically, it needs a plurality of tooling to manufacture the above-mentioned panel modules with different sizes, so as to greatly increase manufacturing cost and to result in disadvantage of the product in the market.